


Under Your Spell

by Dreamy_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Rimming, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Heichou/pseuds/Dreamy_Heichou
Summary: Levi didn’t see how him forgetting their third anniversary and coming back around 10pm was fine, but he knew Eren better than to argue with him. However, as he looked at the neat table, the bottle of what he could identify as champagne now that his eyes had gotten used to the low lightning, and the candles, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. And even more when he saw the pot filled with the delicious meal Eren had probably spent all evening cooking.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachel_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/gifts).



> **Happy ~~belated~~ birthday Rachele!!! <333**
> 
> I know I said I didn't write anything for your birthday, and it was true at that moment, but I still wanted to write something for you even if it was late :)  
> I'm super grateful that we met and became friends, and while I suck at words to express my own thoughts and feelings, I hope this fic is enough to show you that I treasure our friendship <33
> 
> This fics is only pure fluff and smut, our boys being sickly in love with each other and all that cheesy stuff.  
> I hope you and everyone else reading it will enjoy it!! <3

The sun had long set far over the horizon, a shy quarter of the moon shining in the dark sky and lighting Levi’s way home. The raven could feel his shoulders being stiff from spending a long time sitting at his desk and being hunched over his computer, more than he should have spent there. He didn’t like going back home this late, knowing that his boyfriend was there alone waiting for him, but the trial was soon so he had to make sure everything was ready if he wanted them to win the case.

“I’m home,” Levi sighed as he passed the threshold of his and Eren’s apartment.

Getting no answer even after he had finished putting his coat and shoes in the entrance’s cupboard, Levi went to the living room, a frown on his face. Surely his boyfriend wasn’t asleep yet. He hadn’t gotten home that late, hadn’t he? However, no light seemed to be on in any room of their shared flat, so maybe he had been too tired and had gone to bed early. The thought brought a pang to Levi’s heart, who wanted nothing more than to snuggle against his warm body after such a long day at work.

The first thing Levi noticed as he entered their living room was warm orange hues dancing on the walls as well as a smell he was all too familiar with: Eren’s famous goulash. The only thought of the delicious meat and soup brought back fond memories of one of their first dates, when Eren had tried to impress him with his mother’s recipe; Levi could feel his mouth water from anticipation. He was so focused on the smell and memories that he didn’t even question why Eren had made such a long dish for dinner while he knew Levi would come home late, nor why his boyfriend wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

As Levi finally made it in the middle of the room, his eyes were immediately drawn to the perfectly dressed table with a bottle of wine and candles on it, and he almost had whiplash as he turned his head in the direction of the deep baritone he was so used to hear every day.

“Welcome home, Levi.”

“Eren?” Levi blinked and willed his eyes to get used to the darkness in order to see the brunet better. “What is all of this?”

Levi could see a pinch of hurt on Eren’s expression before his expression softened. What had he said wrong? No, that wasn’t the issue here. What day was it?

“It’s December 7th,” Eren replied to Levi’s question.

Shit, had he said it out loud? Wait, had Eren said December 7th? Surely he was wrong, Levi would know if it was the case because it meant that it was—

“Shit… Fuck! Really?” Levi cursed out loud but backtracked when he saw Eren giving him a sad smile. “I swear I haven’t forgotten Eren, I know what today is I just—I didn’t know it was _today_. I’ve been working on this case for so long I didn’t even realize that—”

“Levi, calm down,” Eren shushed him while putting his hands on his shoulders. “I know you’ve been busy recently, which is why I thought it would be best to have a nice dinner at home and just relax. And I also know how much this case is important to you, so please don’t blame yourself, okay?”

“But—” Levi stopped as Eren caressed his cheek. “If I had realized today was our anniversary, I would have come home earlier.”

“It’s fine, Levi.”

Levi didn’t see how him forgetting their third anniversary and coming back around 10pm was _fine_ , but he knew Eren better than to argue with him. However, as he looked at the neat table, the bottle of what he could identify as champagne now that his eyes had gotten used to the low lightning, and the candles, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. And even more when he saw the pot filled with the delicious meal Eren had probably spent all evening cooking.

“It’s only food, Levi, we can heat it up, yeah?” Eren said as he followed Levi’s gaze, but it wasn’t enough to appease Levi’s intense guilt. “Alright, you listen to me.” His voice grew authoritative but quickly softened as he took Levi in his embrace. “It’s because you’re always committed to your clients and always give your best in every case that comes to you that I fell for you. Your selflessness and compassionate side are one of the things I admire and love the most about you, so don’t you dare apologize for it, got it? You’re the best lawyer that person could have asked for, and it wouldn’t be you if you didn’t give it your all. So enough with the apologies.”

Levi slowly relaxed as he felt Eren’s arms tightened around him while he gave his little speech. Eren was just too good for him, always forgiving him and praising him when he had every right to be angry. He always found the right words to appease him and blow away his insecurities.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Levi whispered against Eren’s chest, not sure if he had heard him.

“Hm, good question… Maybe you did something good in your previous life?”

Levi let out a scoff, a smile finally gracing his face. Eren laughed along with him and gave him a final squeeze before backing up enough to look him in the eye.

“Let’s just both enjoy our evening together, alright?” Eren pecked him on the lips and Levi melted at the familiar touch. “You’re probably exhausted, let me take care of you.”

“What about dinner?” Levi frowned, trying to ignore the shiver that went down his spine at Eren’s tone.

“Dinner can wait, come on.”

Eren practically dragged Levi to their bedroom, and not because he didn’t want to go, on the contrary, but because he had acted too fast for Levi to follow his actions.

Levi was surprised to find candles also scattered around the room, but quickly ignored them as Eren put his hands under his shirt, the feeling of his warm skin heating his whole body by the mere touch. Levi let him remove his shirt as well as his pants, and didn’t protest as Eren asked him to lie down on his stomach on the bed. He knew exactly what Eren had in mind and the anticipation lit a fire inside him.

“I’ll make you feel good, just relax.”

Hearing Eren’s voice from behind him made Levi loosen up already, knowing that he was in good hands. Lying on his stomach as instructed, he let his body melt on the soft mattress as he felt Eren’s hands on his back, slick with massage oil, going up on his shoulders and rubbing all the knots away from his stiff body. A long sigh of contentment left his lips, all worries long forgotten and thrown far away from his mind.

Tonight it was just him, his boyfriend, and his extremely talented hands.

“How long did you spend in front of your computer? Your muscles are stiffer than usual,” Eren groaned, but his grip on Levi didn’t falter.

Eren was a very skilled physiotherapist, his massages able to remove all tension from one’s body with ease. He had been recommended to Levi at a time when his body had been a constant source of pain because of how badly he took care of himself when he was too focused on his work. Only a few weeks of massages with him had Levi feeling better than he had ever felt before, and after they had started dating Eren had insisted on massaging him regularly, an offer Levi had no complains about.

Levi let out a low moan as Eren’s hands moved down and settled on his lower back, rubbing and gripping his skin slowly but strongly. His hands were at times firm and precise, and at other slow and gentle. His boyfriend knew all the places to make Levi melt under his touch and make him putty in his hands.

“Raise your hips a little,” Eren whispered as he let his fingers wander under Levi’s waistband, one hand already massaging one of his cheek, obviously too impatient.

Levi complied, his mind in a haze. He hissed at the feeling of his boxer shorts rubbing against his already half-hard member on its way down, and then at the way Eren grabbed his ass with both hands. The brunet spent quite some time rubbing his cheeks, moving them apart from time to time before going back to his massage. His hands then went lower, gently caressing the inside of his tights before moving back up. Levi’s body was way more sensitive there and Eren knew it all too well, taking advantage of it and humming in approval at every moan that left Levi’s mouth.

“Feeling good?”

Levi’s only answer was a groan, words dying on his lips as Eren covered his whole body with his own, the weight familiar and comforting. Levi could feel Eren’s erection through his pants, rubbing between his ass in slow movements as Eren started nibbling his earlobe.

The massage was obviously over.

“Shall I continue or did you have enough?” Eren murmured in his ear, knowing full well what Levi wanted.

“Don’t…” Levi managed to find his voice, but it was short lived as his mind couldn’t focus on anything else other than the slow thrusting of Eren’s hips and his lips on his ear.

“Hm?”

“Don’t stop.”

Eren seemed pleased with the answer as he finally removed his body from Levi’s, the air becoming thick with both of their lust. The raven heard some rustling of clothes, hopefully indicating that Eren was removing his clothes too, before hands groped his ass again. Levi didn’t have time to brace himself before he felt Eren lick a stripe up his perineum. His breath still caught in his throat, Levi gripped the sheets harder as his boyfriend started kissing his ring of muscle, slowly teasing him as his hands firmly gripped his ass to keep his cheeks apart.

“Is that what you want?”

Levi couldn’t reply as Eren continued his ministration, his tongue dancing around his hole without ever breaching it, driving Levi crazy from anticipation and need.

“No—” Levi breathed out with difficulty. “Stop teasing.”

Eren complied immediately, drawing a loud moan from his lover as he finally shoved his tongue inside him, licking his walls like a starved man in front of a tasty meal. Levi was torn between the delicious feeling of Eren’s tongue and the constricting feeling of his hard cock trapped between his body and the mattress. It barely had the space to move up from all the blood rushing down there, making Levi wriggle on the sheets in an attempt to alleviate the pressure.

“Turn over for me,” Eren’s voice brought Levi back to his senses and he realized the brunet wasn’t touching him anymore, giving him the space and time he needed to get into a better position.

Levi immediately complied, sighing as his hard member bobbed upward towards his stomach. His eyes caught Eren’s as he moved to lie on his back this time, and his breath got caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. Eren was sitting on his haunches, his thick cock standing proudly for Levi’s eyes only, his chocolate hair cascading on his shoulders. His body was lit up by the candles, the flames giving it golden and orange hues, making him look even more handsome than usual. What got Levi to bite his lips however, was the pure look of adoration and palpable lust on his face and mostly in his eyes.

What did Levi do to deserve such a god as his boyfriend?

“Raise your hips for me,” Eren’s deep voice cut through Levi’s fantasy once again.

His body moving on its own, he watched as Eren placed a pillow under his lower back before placing himself between his spread legs, his tongue wetting his lips as he looked down at Levi’s willing body.

“Eren—”

“I told you to relax, hm?” Eren cut him short as his hands moved up and down his tights, waiting for Levi to completely lie down and let him take the lead.

Levi hadn’t even realized he was standing upright on his elbows to look at his boyfriend better, but he immediately complied to the order once again. There was something in Eren’s voice which always made Levi abide to his rules. Maybe it was the unspoken promises of more to come, or the raw emotions discernible in his tone that always had Levi shaking from the intensity. He knew he was in good hands with Eren, knew he could let it all go and that he would be rewarded for it; so he did.

“That’s better,” Eren purred as he took one of Levi’s leg and kissed his ankle.

Levi shivered from the touch, the featherily kisses left on his skin making goosebumps raise on his legs. Eren took his sweet time despite Levi’s growing impatience, kissing his way up Levi’s legs, stopping from time to time to leave a mark here and there. Levi hissed every time he felt Eren suck on his skin, before melting at the feeling of his tongue. He always went closer and closer to the place Levi wanted him to pay attention to the most, but he never touched it, instead doing the same with his other leg.

“It’s okay, Levi,” Eren shushed him as Levi inadvertently let out another groan of impatience. “It’s just the two of us, we have all night, so let me take care of you.”

Levi didn’t understand why Eren was saying this. He was relaxing, he was enjoying it, but Eren’s touches were only driving him crazy. He needed more. He needed more of Eren and he needed it now, so why wouldn’t he give it to him?

“I’ve got you, Levi,” Eren whispered against his lips, his work on Levi’s legs finally done. “You can let it go.”

Levi was still a bit confused but it all came crushing down on him as Eren kissed him, slow and careful, his lips a tender touch on his own. Eren was taking his sweet time with him not in order to tease him, but because he wanted Levi to let it go. Let go of all the responsibilities which were resting upon him, all the hard choices he had to make on a daily basis. At this moment he didn’t need to control everything and make decisions, he could let Eren make them all. He could finally let go.

And he did. He let Eren take control of the moment, of his body. He laid motionless on the bed as Eren kissed every inches of his skin, kissing his worries and insecurities away, leaving traces of how much he cared and loved him, how much Levi could trust him. His body was a canvas showcasing their love and his heart a lump of clay molded by Eren’s affection.

When Eren finally touched his aching cock, Levi thought he would come right there and then. He was so on edge from all the touches and kisses Eren had showered him in that his body was even more sensitive than usual. Eren let him catch his breath, leaving a few butterfly kisses on his hips, before he took the head of his cock in his mouth and slowly sucked on it. Levi’s hands immediately went into Eren’s hair as his boyfriend licked his shaft, and his grip tightened as he felt his tongue teasing his slit.

Every time Levi felt like he was toppling over the edge, Eren would stop, his hands roaming over his stomach and ribs, leaving more kisses on his hips before taking Levi back in his mouth. Levi was completely at his boyfriend’s mercy, but he loved every second of it, his eyes closed as he let his body being overwhelmed by every sensation. He was so out of it that he didn’t even realize when Eren had taken some lube and had started to stretch him. The burn was all too familiar and, coupled with Eren’s marvelous mouth on him, he barely felt it.

His body was glistening with sweat when Eren came up to his level, their heavy breaths mingling with one another as they looked into each other’s eyes. Their gaze never tore away from each other as Levi felt Eren slowly pushed inside him, his pace so agonizingly slow that Levi left out a whine once Eren finally bottomed out. Levi could feel Eren shaking above him, or maybe he was the one shaking; it was difficult to tell as their bodies were glued together. The fire inside of Levi had grown so much that it was now burning him from the inside out, spreading all over his skin and reaching Eren’s body, enveloping the both of them in its inviting arms.

The blaze only grew stronger as Eren started a slow but steady rhythm, his lips leaving Levi’s body only to kiss him deeply. As Eren had asked him, Levi let everything go, focusing only on the heavenly feeling of Eren’s cock sliding against his walls and his tongue on his skin. He still hold on to Eren’s back with his hands, feeling like he would drown into the inferno they had created if he didn’t, his nails digging and scratching his burning skin.

“Eren, I’m—”

Levi couldn’t find the words he needed, his mind filled with Eren and only him. Everything around him had disappeared, the rest of the world didn’t exist anymore; it was only the two of them and their bubble of love. Eren seemed a bit more conscious than Levi, and with only a few slow strokes of Eren’s hands Levi came all over both of their stomachs, a loud moan echoing in the room as he finally reached his completion.

Levi’s eyes felt suddenly too heavy for them to stay open, his mind slowly fading away as he came down from his high. The little strength he had left wasn’t enough for him to fight against the exhaustion which was catching up with him, and he let himself drift away as he felt a comforting warmth embracing him.

When Levi finally came back to his senses, he was cradled in Eren’s arms, his boyfriend slowly stroking his back. He had no idea how long he had been out for, and the uncertainty made worry build up in his stomach.

“Eren…?”

“Welcome back, love,” Eren hummed as he tenderly kissed Levi’s temple.

“How long was I…” he didn’t finish his question, hoping Eren would understand. He was still feeling a bit groggy from his impromptu nap.

“Not too long.”

“Did you…?” Levi asked, a little concerned. He couldn’t remember anything after he had reached his orgasm, and Eren hadn’t reached his then.

“Of course I did,” Eren chuckled. He took Levi’s face in his hands, slowly stroking one cheek as he looked deeply into his eyes. “Happy anniversary, Levi.”

“Hmm… Happy anniversary.”

They kissed, slow but tender, basking in their afterglow. Levi had half a mind to apologize again but quickly forgot about it as Eren kissed his face. There was nothing to be sorry for in this moment, only grateful and content.

“I love you,” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips, and he could feel his smile without even seeing it.

“I love you too.”

Levi could have stayed in Eren’s arms forever, his ear against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. However, their stomachs weren’t of the same opinion as they both started to get hungry. Levi would have forgotten he needed food if it weren’t for his body manifesting itself with gurgling noises.

“I’ll go heat up dinner, you stay here,” Eren said as he kissed Levi’s forehead.

Levi watched him get up from the bed and put some clothes on before going to the living room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It took Levi some great effort to get up as well, his body aching from their physical activity. Not wanting to move too much yet, he took some clothes within his reach, not caring who they belonged to, and put them on.

How long would it take for Eren to come back? Levi wanted to cuddle up against him again, but he had to push that thought to the side for the moment. Right now, there was something else Levi needed to do while Eren was gone, something of the utmost importance. Fighting with gravity, Levi stood up and went to his drawer, searching for a little box he had hidden a few weeks ago.

Levi might have forgotten that today was the 7th, but he had already anticipated their anniversary months in advance. He had went to many shops with Hanji, needing somebody’s else advice and approval as to what he would buy his boyfriend for this special occasion. He had had everything planned, had thought about how he would go along with his idea, what he would say, and then he had to go and forget about it all. What a joke.

Levi wanted to hate himself for forgetting about such an important day, but at the same time, thinking back about Eren’s soft kisses and words, at how tender he had been with him, slowly unraveling him and brushing all his insecurities away, he didn’t. Eren had said it himself, he shouldn’t apologize for the way he was because it was why Eren had fallen for him in the first place. Besides, Eren had always loved his spontaneity and his sincerity. It wouldn’t be as he had imagined it, but he would do it anyway. He would improvise if he needed to.

“Levi? Do you want some champa—”

Eren stopped his question as soon as he got a glimpse of his boyfriend kneeling on the floor, wearing only the brunet’s shirt and a velvety black box in his hands. His breath got caught in his throat as he understood what was going on, and Levi saw his green eyes widen at the realization.

“Eren, I know that I forgot what day it was today,” Levi started, his hands becoming clammy because of his nervousness. “I’m not going to lie, it might happen again in the future because I’m a workaholic idiot, but there is something that I’ll never forget.”

Eren was silently standing in the doorway, one hand on the frame and the other in front of his mouth as he carefully listened to his every word, and for a moment Levi felt intimidated. However, as soon as he saw the love and pure happiness reflected in the man’s eyes, he knew he had his undivided attention and that there was nothing he needed to be scared of.

“I’ll never forget why I fell in love with you, why I am so madly in love with you, and the reason why I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side. I had a whole speech ready for this, but as much as I’m good at them in my job, you always render me speechless with those big, beautiful eyes of yours, so I’ll just say this…”

Levi took a big breath, his heart beating erratically in his ears. He opened the box to reveal a white gold band adorned with red garnets, Eren’s favorite stone. The brunet’s breath hitched at the view and Levi looked right at him as he finally said those four words he had been dying to ask him:

“Will you marry me?”

The room was eerily silent for a few seconds before Levi felt himself being tackled to the ground by his boyfriend, his voice breaking as he whispered over and over again his reply to Levi’s proposal.

“Yes, yes, yes… Fuck, yes!” Eren babbled before he suddenly broke out laughing.

Levi couldn’t stop the wave of pure happiness which swallowed him whole as he realized Eren had agreed to become his husband. He looked at Eren’s face as if he was seeing it for the first time, his heart fluttering as he saw tears pearling at the corner of his eyes, making them sparkle under the dim lights of the candles still burning.

“I was going to propose too, but Armin told me to wait a little longer, that it was too soon— Did you tell him?”

Realization seemed to have struck Eren as he talked, making Levi chuckle. His mouth had always been faster than his brain.

“I might have asked him a few questions, being your best friend and all that.”

Eren laughed wholeheartedly as he helped his now fiancée get back up on his two feet. Levi smiled as he looked at him, a huge weight having been lifted from his shoulders now that he had popped the question. However his mind was swirling with emotions, the knowledge that Eren had also wanted to propose making him feel dizzy with excitement.

“May I?” Levi asked as he carefully retrieved the ring from the box.

Eren brushed away a stray tear from his eye as he gave Levi his left hand, his smile brighter than the dozens of lights surrounding them. Levi felt his heart beating faster as he finally put the ring on his boyfriend’s finger, as if he was secretly putting a spell on him. Although if there was someone under the other’s spell, Levi thought as Eren kissed him lovingly, it was definitely him.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but make the ending extra cheesy, but who can say no to happy and cute dorks Ereri? ;)
> 
> Once again, Happy birthday Rachele!! <33
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://dreamy-heichou.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Dreamy_Heichou/)


End file.
